


Pranked

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Reno pulls a prank on Yazoo, Rude sees the good sore of it.
Relationships: Reno & Yazoo (Compilation of FFVII), Yazoo/Rude
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 4





	Pranked

**Author's Note:**

> Next in the series from AFF

Rude walked into the toilets, rubbing his sunglasses against his jacket, the sun glared through the high window making him squint, then stop. Was there a woman standing over there? Naked? He backed back, checked that he had indeed walked into the men’s room, looked forward again, opened his mouth to say something, but stopped again. Was that silver hair on that womanly figure? 

“Oh, it’s you,” came the quiet voice. “You have an idiot for a partner.”

Rude walked in then seeing that Yazoo was indeed naked, and wiping of some kind of green goo from his face.

“I do?”

“He said something about Mother having been found, ushered me through a door only to have a bucket of this…stuff, fall on top of me. Then he yells ‘Pranked’ and runs off laughing his head off. I don’t see anything funny about trying to get this stuff out of my clothes and hair. It’s so…sticky, and it got into everything.”

“Oh, ah, that’s Reno for you.” Rude couldn’t take his eyes off the nude figure in front of him wrestling with trying to get the green stuff out of his hair, but there were other globules in other places and Rude was raking his eyes over that long slim body.

That long slim body that was making a certain part of his body rise. “Ah,” he gasped upon realizing what was going on.

Yazoo turned fully around, and Rude took a step back his hands going down to cover up his body’s reaction.

“Are you all right?” asked Yazoo.

Again Rude took a step back.

“Did you want to use the facilities? I have spread out a little bit, but like I said it’s Reno’s fault.” He went back to trying to get the goo out of his hair. “I get my hands on him…”

Rude gasped again as he watched unable to take his eyes away.

Yazoo finally realized that Rude had not moved and turned back to him yet again. “Rude?”

The man’s mouth opened as Yazoo moved a step forward, then another, and another.

“Oh, I see.”

Rude closed his eyes once he realized that Yazoo was looking at where his hands were.

“I keep forgetting that I can have that particular…effect on…people.”

“Oh, ah, ah,” was all Rude could get out as he stood there, not sure what to do even though his mind was screaming at him to flee. 

Yazoo was right in front of him with a sly smile curling his lips. “Would you like me to take care of that?” and his hand curled over the cloth covered cock.

Rude stood very straight, trying his best not to gasp or even…moan at the touch.

“Oh my, you are a big boy aren’t you?” said Yazoo.

Rude did moan then, staring straight ahead, wishing his glasses were on his nose instead of in his hand.

“You like that I see. How about I take it out of there, I think you’d like that even better.” Yazoo reached for the fly of Rude’s trousers and began to pull it down.

Rude looked down then saying “Oh.”

“Not much for words are you?” continued Yazoo as he eased the pants open and pushed them aside letting them slip down the man’s hips to fall at his feet. “Polka dot boxers? I would have picked you for a black silk man,” then he pushed then down until they could slide down and join the pants. “Big boy indeed.” Yazoo took the almost fully erect organ into his hands and still not have all of it covered. Then he began to rub the flesh gently.

Rude began to moan again, then, “Mind if I lock the door?”

Yazoo smiled, “That would be less embarrassing if someone else wanted to use the facilities I suppose.”

Rude stepped out of his clothes and walked over to the door, still in his shoes, socks, shirt, tie, Jacket and gloves. As he walked he put his glasses on.

“Nice ass too,” added Yazoo, but this time Rude kept moving, reaching to turn the lock on the door.

“I… could say the same… for you,” Rude turned back to face Yazoo, unzipping his jacket, then loosening his tie as he slowly returned to where Yazoo was standing. He stopped in front of Yazoo and took the towel from him tossing it away, then he reached out wrapping his hands around Yazoo’s hips and lifted him.

Yazoo gasped out in surprise and grabbed hold of Rude’s shoulders to steady himself as Rude began to move towards the sink counter. Once there he lifted Yazoo onto it. The polished surface making it easy to slide him back until he connected with the mirror on the wall. Then Rude stood back, slide his jacket off and set it on the counter out of the way, neatly folded. His tie joined it, then he got down to unbuttoning his shirt, but in the end he only opened it, he did not remove it or his gloves. 

Yazoo sat there and watched him, wondering what Rude was planning, apart from the obvious, which had his own cock fully erect and aching to have those gloved hands around. However, when Rude approached he got between Yazoo’s legs and reaching under them, just under his buttocks he tilted Yazoo even further back and pulled his legs wide apart. Yazoo slipped down onto his elbows as his backside was raised up in the strong leather clad hands. Then Rude lowered his head, releasing his tongue from his mouth. At first Yazoo though he was going to get blown, but that was not where the tongue ended up. In fact it went lower and he felt the big man lick over his anus.

“Oh mother,” he moaned out as the tongue nudged at his hole and slowly began to push inside, he tried to find something to hold onto, but the bench gave him nothing. Rude had total control of him, but with what the tongue was doing inside him, pushing deeper and curling… he really didn’t care. Nor did he know how long the large man teased him, he was moaning continuously with each thrust of the muscle inside him. He only gasped when it was removed and he opened his eyes to see Rude lick off some of the pre cum leaking from his neglected cock. He wanted to buck, but Rude still held his legs firmly as he let him down and he pushed him back a bit more.

One hand let go of his left leg and reached toward Yazoo’s sticky hair and got some of the green goo onto his finger.

“No…not that,” said Yazoo realizing what he was doing.

“If I know Reno, this isn’t dangerous,” said Rude as his hand moved to his own cock, slicking the green stuff over it, “See, I’m not afraid to use it.”

“Just…fuck me,” said Yazoo.

“My pleasure,” answered Rude as he returned his hand to where it was, lined himself up and pushed inside the slim body.

Yazoo leaned his head back onto the mirror and cried out as the large cock slid inside; he wanted to see it though and looked down as Rude slowly slid into the tight hole. The man was thick and long, eight and a half at least, if not nine, and he was intent on getting it all in.

However Yazoo was panting, so Rude pulled out before pushing back in, sure he’d be able to get balls deep. That was what he wanted anyway. He too was watching himself as he moved in and out of the beautiful body laid out for him.

He had seen how flexible Yazoo could be when he and Reno had fought with him and Loz. Now he held the long legs in his hands spread out and accepting his body in his ass. His smaller, thinner cock was bouncing with each thrust and it distracted him for a little, then he trailed his eyes up the body and into the face of the young man he was fucking. He was gasping/panting/moaning. Rude answered that with a hard groan of his own. Yazoo’s eyes met his then and they locked together as Rude began to thrust a little harder, still aiming to get himself completely inside the tight body.

The pitch of Yazoo’s cries changed and that seemed to excite Rude even more, he pulled all the way to the tip of his cock and rammed back in over and over. Yazoo threw his head back when Rude hit his prostate, not caring that he was hitting the mirror. 

“Oh yeah,” ground out Rude once he finally got balls deep into Yazoo, but all that effort was getting too much, he couldn’t sustain it much longer, so he began to thrust faster, not pulling back so far as he felt himself getting ready to…cum.

Yazoo was finally able to arch and joined Rude in cumming, his streaming out over his body.  
Finally he was let back down and Rude pulled out of him, leaning over him with his hands on the counter as he tried to get his breath back.

Rude stood, looking down at Yazoo, “Now there’s more mess for you to clean off.”

“I need a shower.”

“There’s one here, actually.”

“There is?”

Rude moved and grabbed some paper towels and wiped his cock clean as he moved over and opened a door that was hidden behind a full mirror door. It revealed a small shower. 

Yazoo slid off the counter and moved over to it, looking inside. “You wouldn’t want to join me, would you?”

“I—“

Just as he was about to say more there was an annoyed knocking at the door. “Hey, hey is this door locked.”

“I’m in here you moron. Better start running or you’ll be a candidate for the ladies if I get my hands on you,” answered Yazoo raising his voice louder than Rude had ever heard him do before. It seemed to have the right effect.

But, “I have to go,” said Rude as the buttoned his shirt, picked up his tie, then moved to his trousers and boxers.

Yazoo watched him as he dressed and watched as the man finally removed his gloves, washed his hands, dried them and put the gloves back on. He headed for the door and unlocked it. “You can bring my jacket back to me later.”

Yazoo smiled at the gesture; his clothes would need lots of cleaning. “Will I get a reward?”

“We’ll see.” Then he opened the door and was gone.

“We will… And maybe I will let Reno live considering how well his prank turned out… for me,” said Yazoo to himself as he slipped into the shower to get the goo, and cum, off of himself.

THE END… for now.


End file.
